politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Union of Knights
The Union of Knights (UoK) was a Black team alliance founded on February 18, 2017 under the protection of the Brotherhood of the Clouds, Cornerstone and the Western Union. After a month of existence, the alliance merged into the Cobra Kai Dojo. Charter Warriorship Union of Knights welcomes you all, we wish to say that everyone from anywhere is allowed to join Union of Knights, but before you are accepted there are rules and requirements that you need to pass before being accepted. * Must be on Black or Beige shortly after being accepted into the alliance. * Must not be in any active wars, if you are you must peace out. * Must be willing to participate in an active community. * Must be willing to fight for Union of Knights and it’s allies at anytime. * You will also need to have a basic understanding of how to play PNW. * There will be a test and a interview with one of the Paladins or the King Himself. * Before joining everyone needs to have a discord account * When you become a member you will need to be active once a week, after 7 days of inactivity you will be put into applicants list, outside of the alliance. Policy & Rules * All actions of a warriors should help the alliance grow, but not in danger it. * Warriors are to respect others. * Warriors are allowed to raid people, but we have a strict rule for raiding and you are only allowed to raid people on our raid list. * Warriors are to meet the minimum military requirement, this is to get us ready if something happens. * Warriors, you will need to listen to the people who are in gov. If they give you an order you are required to do it once you get online. * When we sent out grants you must stay in UoK for 60 days, or you must pay the total amount back to UoK’s bank and risk being raided! All Warriors must follow the rules listed on here, if you do not follow them then there will be consequences up to the point of removal from the alliance. The Honor Knight, the Paladin, and the King have the right to reject people who they think will harm the alliance Government * Department of Internal Affairs: The Internal Affairs Department are intended to teach the new warriors how to fight wars and how to grow their nation in the most efficient way possible. They are also required to have a good relationship with all of the members and every week ask the members what they think the government should do next. This way the government will know what they can improve on and allow the alliance to move forward faster. * Department of Foreign Affairs: The Foreign Affairs Department will keep a good relationship with our allies, and they should always be ready to make new friends. We have a open mind about treaties and we will think everything through carefully before acting. They are also to help resolve problems with other alliances. * Department of Military Affairs: The Military Affairs Department plans for wars, and are in charge of the defence force against raiders who try to attack us. They can order attacks on different people. They enforce war chests to make sure members are ready to fight quickly and as smoothly as possible * Department of Economics: Econ is a very important part on every alliance. This department keeps track of how much income we are getting and how much money it requires for us to do different projects. They are also in charge of giving out grants to different warriors. Everyone below Paladin rank must ask the Honor Knight of Econ before taking any money out of the bank without permission. * The King: The King's Job is to overlook everything the government's does and make the final choice on important decisions. The King has power over everyone within the alliance and if the King gives an order out the warriors must carry that out! External Links * Discord Announcements * Declaration of Existence * Cornerstone cancels protectorate with UoK * Merge into CKD Category:Alliances based on Knights